the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
So Yeah... Really Hope We Win
Canada USA }} is the twelfth and final episode of The Amazing Race 1. Leg Clue 1 - Gallery of Alberta. Edmonton, Alberta, Canada -> (Washington Park. Portland, Oregon, USA) For this final Leg of the race, you will go to Oregon. Find a park named after USA’s first president and get your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 2 - Park. Portland, Oregon, USA -> (Pittock Mansion. Portland, Oregon, USA) Go to a museum, once home to a famous news paper editor. Your only clue is this picture. Once you’ve found the correct location, you will get your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 3 - Mansion. Portland, Oregon, USA ROADBLOCK Who’s the flag master? In this Roadblock, one of you will look through 50 flags, trying to find the one flag that does not represent a country but rather a territory of a country. Once you have found that flag, and given the name of the correct territory to a host, you will get your next clue. Clue 4 - Mansion. Portland, Oregon, USA -> (Mill Ends Park. Portland, Oregon, USA) To receive your next clue, find the smallest park in the world. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 5 - Ends Park. Portland, Oregon, USA -> (World Cup Coffee Powell’s. Portland, Oregon, USA) Find the location shown in this picture. It is at this famous retail store and coffee house that you will get your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 6 - Cup Coffee Powell’s. Portland, Oregon, USA ROADBLOCK Who’s the bookworm? If your partner did the flag-task, you have to do this one. In this last Roadblock, one of you will have to look through a bookshelf, trying to find the two authors from Oregon. Once you have the correct two names, you will receive your next clue. Clue 7 - Cup Coffee Powell’s. Portland, Oregon, USA -> (Portland Art Museum. Portland, Oregon, USA) Go to a record holding museum, founded in 1892. It is here that you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 8 - Art Museum. Portland, Oregon, USA -> (Portlandia. Portland, Oregon, USA) Search this world cloud for the location of your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 9 - Portland, Oregon, USA -> (Hawthorne Bridge. Portland, Oregon, USA) Find the oldest highway bridge in Portland and receive your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 10 - Bridge. Portland, Oregon, USA -> (Portland State University. Portland, Oregon, USA) Find the university where the famous actor Terence Knox attended. It is here that you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 11 - State University. Portland, Oregon, USA ''' You will now be added to a Facebook group. Everything you need to know in order to get your final clue will be in the group. Good luck. '''Clue 12 - State University. Portland, Oregon, USA ->(Providence Park. Portland, Oregon, USA) This is it! Get to the stadium once known as Multnomah Field, and run to the Finish Line. Hurry!!!! GO, GO, GO!!!!!! Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. 6 continents, 13 countries, 23 cities, more than 35.000 miles, Wes & Charlie, you are the officials winners of The Amazing Race, congratulations! Szymon & Henry, you are the second team to arrive, congratulations. Joan & Sam, you should be proud of yourselves, you're the third team to arrive. Trivia *This episode was named by Wes & Charlie. *In the Final Task, there was no Picture 14. This was a mistake made by the hosts. Gallery None Category:The Amazing Race 1 Category:The Amazing Race 1 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)